


Any Shock They Would Try to Stem

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Kiss The Burns Away (Singsong Fallout Reacts) [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Battle, F/M, Fallout Reactions, Flashbacks, Nuclear Weapons, Panic Attacks, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Anonymous asked: I know that Hancock is daddy for you but could you please write Romanced Cait reacting to M!Sole having an anxiety attack?





	Any Shock They Would Try to Stem

They heard an unmistakable swish in the air. Cait had just about enough time to see where the raiders were shooting from when Sole brought them both to the ground behind an old dumpster. His broad shoulders obscured her view as he secured her head with his hand, but there was no doubt the mini-nuke landed way too close for her taste. The explosion nearly burst her eardrums. Sole’s Pip-Boy broke into a series of ticks when a wave of radiation passed them. Worse, even though Sole didn’t seem hurt, he stopped moving. Must’ve been unconscious. She slid out from underneath him and quickly threw a grenade into the raiders’ nest before crouching back behind the dumpster. Screams broke out, some shuffling and running, then the  _boom_. And silence. The  _clank_  of a weapon falling to the ground from some height. She looked out, then stood up, and still no one was shooting. Must’ve been a good throw.

Silence. Then something weird: quick, desperate breathing. She looked down. Sole wasn’t unconscious. He curled up into a ball, pressed his hands against his ears and hyperventilated.

Cait cursed quietly before falling to her knees at his side. She knew an anxiety attack when she saw one—she’d been there before, mostly during bad Psycho trips. But all that was over now. And now the person she loved most in the world—hell, the only person she loved in the world—was going through that, too. She couldn’t let that happen.

She knew how he felt and she knew exactly what to do—the exact same things she always wished someone would do for her. She grabbed him and propped him up against the nearest wall with all her strength, even though his unresponsive body was like a dead weight. He seemed stuck in a different world… And then she understood. He really was in a different world, in the old world, reliving the time when the nukes first fell, stuck in an endless loop of fear and adrenaline. And all that because of some fucking raider? She got up and threw another grenade into the raider settlement. Fucking wankers. That made her feel a little better, calmer, and definitely more equipped to handle Sole.

First, she had to pull him out of that. So she kneeled next to him and put her hands on his hands, his wrist, trying to gently pull his hands away from his head, or maybe at least make him look at her. But to no avail—Sole was utterly, completely lost in his panic.

“Now, Sole, darlin’, don’t do this to me,” she pleaded, getting pretty scared herself, though she’d never admit it even to herself. “Sole. Sole, look at me.”

Only after a while of repeating that and putting her face right in front of him did she manage to get him to shift his gaze to her with at least some recognition. She could swear his eyes pleaded for help, even if his lips were still parted in shallow breaths.

“It’s fine. You’re fine. I’m right here. You’re safe.” She grabbed his hands and he squeezed them so hard his knuckles went white. She ignored the pain. “It’s over now. This is gonna pass. You just keep breathin’, a’right? Here. Breathe with me.”

And she began inhaling and exhaling as slowly and carefully as she could with her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She wasn’t used to being the one others leaned on for support. It scared her more than anything to know she was the only thing standing between Sole and the hellish trap his mind now was.

“That’s right, love,” she said as he kept going steadily. Soon, his muscles relaxed and his body went as the fear left him exhausted. Cait sat on his lap and put her face next to his, brushing his cheek with her hand. “I’m right here with ya.”

And then finally, as his breathing returned to normal, Sole, wrapped his arms around her and said, “Thanks for the save, tough guy.” Cait couldn’t hold back a proud smile.

**Author's Note:**

> **Original post:[HERE](https://atombombbagel.tumblr.com/post/169049978293/i-know-that-hancock-is-daddy-for-you-but-could-you)**


End file.
